Slave I
''Slave I '' was a modified prototype Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft used by famed bounty hunters Jango Fett and his cloned "son", Boba Fett. It was greatly modified with advanced weapons systems by both Fetts during their respective use. Originating from Oovo IV, the ship was stolen by Jango Fett, replacing his previous ship, Jaster's Legacy. After Jango's death on Geonosis in 22 BBY, the ship was inherited by Boba Fett and used on several missions during and after the Clone Wars. After Boba Fett escaped the Sarlacc, he did not use Slave I to leave Tatooine, as he did not want the galaxy to learn of his survival right away. However he eventually required the ship, which he flew from then on. Characteristics Like all Firespray''s, ''Slave I sat flat on its bottom surface when idle, although during flight the ship rotated 90 degrees to maneuver vertically. Boba later added a unique stabilization system which always kept the cockpit oriented "up". Slave I was a well-armed starship, and to keep it from becoming obsolete, it was endlessly modified. It was stolen during the Vosa bounty, near the time of the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic and the end of Jango's life. While under Jango Fett's ownership, its weaponry included two heavy twin blaster cannons, as well as two rapid firing laser cannons. Rounding out the ship's armament were two projectile launchers, each holding a magazine of three homing missiles or various other payloads, and a naval minelayer equipped with seismic charges. Slave I also possessed special dummy proton torpedoes mounted with homing beacons and S-thread trackers. By tagging a ship with one of these beacons, Fett could then utilize his contraband HoloNet transceiver to track ships through hyperspace. Most of these weapons were hidden beneath the hull; the armor plating would slide away during the ship's attacks. The ship was also outfitted with a sensor array that could detect minute changes in the ship's mass, which could be used to find homing beacons. Jango added a spartan crew quarters since the original Firespray was suited for short-term patrols. On top of all this, Jango devoted two-thirds of the entire ship's interior to the powerful upgraded Kuat drive engines and power generators, giving Slave I the sublight speed of an Alliance BTL Y-wing starfighter — a remarkable feat for a ship of Slave I's size. There was a combination airlock and docking ring behind the cockpit, although this was covered by a sensor dish at various points in the vessel's history. History Hunting Jar Jar Capture of Qi'ra The hunt for the crystal skull artifact Recovering Palpatine's lightsaber Appearances * Beyond the Dune Sea * Back in Action! * The Enormous Profit * Remastered * The Quest for the Crystal Skull * Counterattack * A Job Worth Payment * Coruscant Nights I * Coruscant Nights II * Coruscant Nights III * Dark Force Rising * Raiders of the Lost Darth * The Sacred Water of Rugosa * Crisis on Malastare * Shards of the Past *Season 3 Category:Starfighters Category:Bounty hunter ships Category:WIP Category:Firespray-31-class patrol and attack crafts